


De habitaciones separadas y camas juntas

by Awhale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Mi primer fanfic publicado en este sitio, Romantic Fluff, aun no sé cómo usar ao3 please bear with me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awhale/pseuds/Awhale
Summary: Después de escuchar a Víctor entrenador, sonriente pero crítico, le resulta difícil acostumbrarse a los pequeños momentos de ternura compartida, a la mano firme en su pelo con caricias y a la voz de seda repitiendo su nombre. —¿Puedo mover la cama?—. Sus palabras se deshacen como azúcar en el té, lejanas.ODe aquella noche en Barcelona donde decidieron juntar las camas del hotel para dormir juntos.





	

Dormita ligeramente tras el largo viaje desde Japón hasta España, atrapado entre la luz de la lámpara y el ruido del pasillo del hotel. El cuerpo le pesa más de lo común y sus músculos contracturados le molestan al moverse.

Todavía no logra atrapar la esencia de Víctor en su mente, parece solo retener fragmentos de una imagen completa. De entre estos haces de luz encuentra a aquel Víctor suave y reconfortante, con la voz de miel en su oído en un roce sutil: —Yuuri, cariño—. Un sueño. 

Después de escuchar a Víctor entrenador, sonriente pero crítico, le resulta difícil acostumbrarse a los pequeños momentos de ternura compartida, a la mano firme en su pelo con caricias y a la voz de seda repitiendo su nombre. —¿Puedo mover la cama?—. Sus palabras se deshacen como azúcar en el té, lejanas. 

—Uhm— por única respuesta. Entreabre los ojos y apenas ve entre las pestañas cuando echa en falta la caricia firme de dedos largos en su cabello enmarañado. Se permite refunfuñar, ¿quién no lo haría teniendo a la persona con la que siempre han soñado a su lado, tan íntima, tan cercana?  
De repente escucha el sonido estrepitoso de la madera chocando en el piso y abre los ojos para encontrarse por fin con Víctor, de frente. —¿Qué haces?— Se restriega el rostro con la palma de las manos.

—Muevo la cama para que durmamos juntos— Víctor, con las mangas de la camisa arremangada apunta el espacio que existe entre ambas camas como si su intención fuera obvia. 

Yuuri siente como le pica la maldad en el rostro somnoliento y con la risa propia de un niño, pregunta —¿Y estás muy viejo para hacerlo solo?  
En el mismo momento en que las palabras terminan de salir de su boca, se arrepiente. De pronto Víctor cae directamente sobre él, el peso muerto de su ruso favorito sobre sus pulmones. —Oh no, Yuuri, estoy muy viejo para moverme. ¡Sálvame!

El corazón, perdido en el hielo, el sueño y la maldad del niño interior. Reír bajo Víctor es como volver a enamorarse de él: sin aire en los pulmones, el dolor en el cuerpo y la risa fácil en los labios. Por supuesto, también todo el peso aplastante de la belleza del hombre de la sonrisa de corazón sobre él, único. Tose sobre él, le quita la respiración y no es solo su cuerpo impidiendo que respire. Otro Víctor: uno de cinco años para los mismos cinco años de Yuuri. Los niños sucios de barro por una pelea sin sentido.

—Me rindo— exhala con los últimos resquicios de oxígeno. —Eres joven, el más fuerte—. El más perfecto, cincelado a mano, el alma de fuego en el cuerpo de cristal y las pestañas de hielo, un príncipe.

Se desliza hacia el lado, de pronto la cama pequeña y más sofocante que un atleta profesional aplastándolo contra el colchón. Todo rastro de sueño desaparece y es reemplazado por el calor reconfortante de Víctor. Las mejillas se le pintan de carmín. 

—Podríamos dormir así, ¿no?—, sugiere Víctor, la mirada fija en Yuuri. Algo en sus ojos como una súplica. No me apartes, quédate junto a mí. Ver a través de él e imaginarlo con otra visión cada vez. Se reinventa a sí mismo en cada momento.

—Nada de eso, debo descansar para la competencia.—. No espera a ver la reacción su reacción, se levanta y empuja la cama que Víctor estaba moviendo hace solo un instante. Espera a que estén totalmente juntas para volver la vista a su acompañante. —Además, no puedo dejar que escapes de la cama porque me muevo mucho al dormir—, murmura bajito, avergonzado. 

—Yuuri, mi Yuuri— responde, la adoración presente en su tono. Su rostro se suaviza y aparece una sonrisa apenas perceptible, escondida detrás de la expresión de calma. Bajar a Víctor y verlo bajo una nueva luz: sin la máscara de fama tras la que se esconde, el hueso tras la carne firme. —¿Vuelves conmigo, aquí, con tu viejo Víctor?

Yuuri acomoda las almohadas de ambas camas comprando algo de tiempo para calmar el latido de su corazón, un colibrí enjaulado. Trepa ceremoniosamente las sábanas, tímido de pronto. La adoración en el rostro de Víctor solo acrecienta en cada mirada, siente el peso de algo que no logra captar completamente y lo atesora. Curioso, se permite tocar el pelo de su acompañante, quien cierra los ojos para tomar todo ese contacto. “Libertino” casi le oye susurrar.  
Se sienta a su lado y se queda allí. Víctor define la belleza y suavidad. A pesar de estar despierto, todavía se siente atrapado en el punto de encuentro con un sueño. Espera amanecer en el borde de la cama, balanceándose. 

Antes de que sus pensamientos giren en torno a suposiciones más oscuras, Víctor tira de él y lo atrapa entre sus brazos. 

—No creas que te perdonaré tan fácilmente, Yuuri Katsuki— respira su cuello. El calor le sube a las mejillas y da gracias a todo los dioses pues desde ese ángulo no puede ver su rostro, incontrolable, perverso. —Por hacer eso no podrás escapar nunca de mí.  
Ora aún más para que aquella promesa se cumpla. 

Las habitaciones de la Copa de China separadas: Poner la mano en la muralla fría, esperando cierta respuesta. Por favor, Víctor… dime que todo saldrá bien. La cama pequeña y el nulo ruido, ni el calor reconfortante del otro a su lado. El ver videos de rutinas a eso de las tres de la mañana, solamente con el reloj digital como luz en su cuarto. Noches en vela, noches bañadas de ansiedad. Es esa oscuridad la que se lo traga vivo sin Víctor.

Sin embargo, allí, la habitación en Barcelona como un territorio tan lejano que parece ilusión con reglas diferentes a Hasetsu, a China. Tan cercanos, sin espacio que llenar entre ellos. La consecuencia del beso: cierta confianza, el abrazo apretado. El cuarto bañado de la luz plateada de Víctor, él mismo sumergiéndose en ella como en un lago. Las camas mullidas juntas como en un salto, el mismo en el que le atrapó Víctor con un beso. Soñar con alargar ese momento con la fuerza de sus deseos. Quédate, quédate por siempre aquí, vuelve conmigo. No te vayas nunca más.

¡Oh, cuán egoísta podía ser! Pretender robar a Víctor del mundo, pero, ¿cómo robarle a Víctor todo el mundo dentro de él? Lo abraza y le besa la partidura del pelo. Le invade el aroma a vainilla y crema y Víctor. El ambiente saturado y…

—Yuuri— le llama la atención con un beso en el cuello —Casi puedo oírte pensando—. No le presiona por respuestas, sino que calma su respiración para que Yuuri siga su guía en secreto. —Dime cosas.

Yuuri detiene en seco sus pensamientos anteriores. No retira sus labios del cabello de Víctor, haciéndole cosquillas deliberadamente al hablar: —¿Cosas cómo qué?  
Víctor ríe con las vibraciones, mas no se distrae. Habla suavemente, poniendo algodón en cada palabra. —Cuéntame alguno de tus sueños de niñez, aparte del patinaje.

—Siempre me gustó el piano, así que en algún momento intenté aprender a tocar el teclado— su voz cada vez más suave, los músculos relajados en su lugar. Apenas sintiendo el tacto de la mano de Víctor en su espalda, trazando círculos en la piel expuesta.

—No me lo habías dicho nunca— su voz cálida casi dolida. 

Hay muchas partes de Víctor que aún no conoce, tal como la fragilidad que demuestra al ser dejado fuera de eventos que fueron importantes alguna vez en su vida. Todavía no ha aprendido cómo curar ese dolor, ¿cómo haber llegado antes? Ni aun en aquellos momentos de intimidad parece poder alcanzarlo, así que hace lo que siempre piensa cuando reflexiona sobre Víctor, agradecer: —Como tampoco te he dado las gracias: por ser tú, por entrar en mi vida y darle una perspectiva nueva a cosas que creía conocer. Gracias.  
Víctor lo trepa a besos desde el cuello a la mandíbula hasta los labios rosados y, oh, tan tibios y tiernos de amor. Ambos sumidos en una privacidad que no se habían permitido antes. Encerrados y juntos más valientes que nunca, solo compitiendo con sus tiempos en el hielo, pero ardiendo en toques y caricias.  
Duran así varios instantes, sin moverse, sin avanzar ni retroceder, congelados en el momento perfecto. Yuuri se ríe y Víctor le sigue. Abren los ojos y se reconocen por primera vez.

—Hola— susurra Víctor. Las pestañas barren las dudas de Yuuri con la magia encerradas en ellas.

—Hola— responde Yuuri, incluso más bajito y con los ojos hinchados de sueño, adormilado como lirón. Cautivado por el largo de sus pestañas y los vellos desordenados de sus cejas. Los ojos aguosos y zafiros, esconden verdades que no se traslucen, pero se sienten tan cercanos a él. Si pudiera descifrar el código, podría abrirlos, encontrarlo como Víctor lo ha encontrado en el camino. No al principio ni al final, sino al medio, en el punto perfecto. 

—¿Estabas solo sin mí?— Le siguen otras tantas preguntas: ¿tan solo como yo? ¿te he dado cosas nuevas, Yuuri? ¿cosas que durarán de por vida? ¿fue el espacio entre las camas y nuestras habitaciones lo que me retuvo de este abrazo, de este tacto? Las preguntas siguen apareciendo en su cabeza, sin embargo, decide confiar en la respuesta del hombre en sus brazos.

—No solo sino cerrado por dentro— los momentos de debilidad se convierten en secretos guardados con cariño, así que confía pequeños detalles que no pronunciaría a la luz del día. —Abriste algo, un mundo que no conocía.

—¿Te sentirías solo si me fuera de tu lado ahora?— El tono simula una súplica aunque Yuuri diría que solo es su imaginación queriendo siempre más de Víctor. Aunque la duda no desaparece de su inflexión. 

—Sí— Yuuri no duda ni un segundo y lo besa una vez más, intentando que sus acciones demuestren más que sus sonidos huecos. Lo ataría con hechizos y posiciones, buscaría en las revistas con los datos más ridículos para complacerlo. El sueño comienza a nublar poco a poco su juicio. No reprime el bostezo y algunas lágrimas.

—Entonces podemos amarrar las camas o podemos comprar una cama o el colchón más grande— la sonrisa expandiéndose y llenando esos vacíos pequeños en su vida.  
Por supuesto que Víctor se refería a ese momento en específico y no en el futuro cercano. Aun así, trabaja con ello porque lo quiere allí, le pidió eso, jugueteó con él, le besó, lo envolvió. De esa forma decide encerrar ese instante en una botella de cristal con un corcho y mantenerla en su pecho como colgante. Descorcharla cada vez que lo extrañe cuando se vaya de su lado y la herida supure dolor. Desear y extrañar, piensa. La combinación más terrible. 

Así es como se deja llevar, desde la tristeza. —Para ti, que eres un príncipe, te daría todo. Pero para mí, podría dormir en una cama pequeña y estar cómodo si es contigo—. Así es como lo ama, desde lo más sencillo de su corazón, el rincón más austero del pecho. 

—¿No fue una genial idea juntar nuestras camas entonces?— Sus ojos parecen tan despiertos como siempre, la mirada fresca. La piel le brilla bajo la escasa luz, Yuuri imagina un diamante o el más exquisito zafiro engastado en oro o en un broche de piedras preciosas. 

—Eres un genio, Víctor Nikiforov, dentro y fuera del hielo. Me inspiras. Creo que yo te…— 

Se detiene pues el peso del sueño es más fuerte que el deseo de mover su lengua. Pronto pensará en algo que demuestre todo aquello que con palabras no logra sacar, ya sea por guardarse el egoísmo para sí mismo o afectado por el sueño. Imagina a Víctor con su corona y a él, besando cada uno de sus nudillos, humildemente con una rodilla en el suelo. Sin joyas en sus manos, luce lujoso por sí mismo: él es la joya guardada en la más fina de las cajas de terciopelo. Víctor, en la habitación del hotel, en su cama, guardado, escondido junto a él. 

De seda se desliza Víctor entre sus dedos como las imágenes y las pestañas le pesan como miel. Su respiración se vuelve lenta, la ansiedad se disipa en los momentos antes de lanzarse al sueño como a los brazos y a la cama de su entrenador.

—¿Yuuri?

Un ronquido, dos. Inhala y exhala lentamente, el cuello descubierto a cualquier predador pues se encuentra envuelto en la más absoluta confianza. Víctor le contempla dormir, la adoración no se borra de su rostro mientras se cuenta a sí mismo la historia de la Bella Durmiente y le responde entre suspiros en la noche española:

—Yo también, Yuuri, yo también.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias si leíste hasta aquí. Esta pequeña historia está inspirada en una imagen en la que comparan la habitación del hotel de China donde están separados y la de Barcelona, en la que sus camas están juntan sin motivo aparente.
> 
> Llevo un tiempo escribiendo sobre este fandom sin publicar nada en internet, así que estoy emocionada por sacar un fanfic por fin. Víctor y Yuuri se han convertido en mis musos inspiradores y tengo bastante material sobre ellos ya que espero publicar pronto.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Hasta luego!  
> \- Awhale


End file.
